Lost and found
by GeekyMama
Summary: Richard Visits home for Bruce's 50th birthday party only to get a surprise of his own [COMPLETE]
1. welcome home

A/N yes I know I should really get back to home comings but my muse for that story has up and left on vacation pouts I'll get back to it as soon as my muse returns. but I've been a little inspired and well this doesn't fit with my other story at all oh and please forgive long run on sentences I kinda suck at punctuation

Disclaimer- I don't own them but I own a lazy pug I call lumpy and of course I own my husband hehe

Richard Grayson pushed his long hair out of his face, it was on days when he questioned his own reasoning and decision to grow his hair out, long and bothersome as it may be he just couldn't bring himself to put his long tresses in a ponytail. Sighing heavily he straightened himself and raised his hand to knock on the towering oaken door. Years had passed since he had last visited stately Wayne Manor, but after all it was Bruce's 50th birthday and his sons were expected to be there. After knocking he waited and after a few brief moments he was greeted by a tall blonde woman whose eyes reminded him of a cats, fitting he mused.

"Selena Good to see you"

"My how you've grown" she mused "come on in" she waived the taller man in the house truth be told he was a bit nervous seeing Bruce again, only a week ago Richard had gotten a call from the older man, the call was to not only invite his son to his birthday gala but also Bruce had said that there was something he needed Richard to take care of while he was there. Richard and Selena chatted while she led him into the kitchen if Richards keen ears weren't playing tricks on him he could swear he heard laughter from the kitchen, one distinct chuckle was without a doubt that of Bruce, another was a childish laugh, Tim's he mused, but the third was a bit more mysterious. it sounded to the young detective like a young woman's laugh soft and gentle, It strongly reminded him of someone but who he couldn't quite place and before he could think more on it the door to the kitchen was opened and then his breath caught in his throat.

His mind was spinning with millions of questions most centering on how and why, but before he was able to cognitively speak or move again he found himself tackled in a huge bear hug "Nice to see you big brother" "Nice to see you too Tim" he managed, the room was filled with more laughter Bruce's, Selena's and that other familiar female voice within seconds the female in question was pealing Tim off of Richard "Tim it's not polite to tackle company" se told the young boy in mock sternness. Richard had made it to his feet his eyes never leaving the young woman "He's not company he's family" the young boy whined in mock shock. A thin eyebrow was raised at the tall young man and then the same look returned to the young boy a mischievous look crossed the woman's face and twinkled in her eyes, waiving a hand dismissively she turned her full attention to the boy "we'll then one tackle hardly seems adequate does it?" "Oomph" was the only thing Richard could manage before getting plowed down by the younger boy once more. Peals of laughter erupted from the room once more and this time the woman knelt down by the fallen Grayson she extended her hand offering to help him up "Sorry I couldn't resist" she said apologetically "my names Emma by the way"

Taking her hand he stood "Richard" he said raising an eyebrow "what?" the young woman looked confused "do I have a booger?" she quickly covered her nose with her hand "No No its not that at all, you just remind me of someone I know that's all, the resemblance is uncanny really" looking relieved she lowered her hand from her face turning her head to scrutinize the young man the young woman smiled "whoever it is, they're lucky to know you you've got a kind heart I can tell, you have gentle eyes" that said she turned and walked to the breakfast table "coming?" Bruce's voice interrupted Richards thoughts and he walked over to the table taking a seat across from Emma he started munching away at his breakfast

"Selena's a good cook" he managed the whole rest of the time at breakfast was a very light affair laughter erupted in plentiful bounty and Richard kept stealing glances at the young woman across from him, the skin the eyes the hair it had to be her he was certain of it, the charka on her forehead was a dead give away as well, but he wasn't sure how she seemed to not know him at all, then again she had never met Richard Grayson only Robin but how? how had Raven ended up living at Wayne manor? No one had heard from her in years and Bruce would have surely told him if he had been the one to find the dark girl years ago, right?

A/N that's all for now like? I tried to reveal a little of the plot without giving the whole thing away, this wont be a amnesia ficcy if your wondering and yes raven is acting very happy but I like her that way for this ficlett. Please review waves


	2. promises

A/N its late but I wanna try writing another chappie tonight (I usually don't update so soon) Reviewers YAY! Oh I still don't own them, however I do own a few new happy meal toys from McDonalds. Hey its neopets who said that was just for kids? Oh wait…

**DNA II **– constructive criticism! I love you times infinity. Thank you and I'll keep that in mind. potential eh? Your making me blush

**Melbulma79-** hmmm, timeline wise? Hmm well let's see four years after **_the end_** yea I think I like that time frame gives everyone time to get to where I need 'em to be, yep

Clean up had begun after breakfast Selena and Tim were doing dishes while Emma, Richard and Bruce cleared the table and wiped up. Emma was wiping down the far end of the table a sunbeam hit her hair and Richard could make out black and deep purple streaks in the young womans' shoulder length hair he began doubting his initial assumption that this lady was his lost friend. He kept hoping though, although hope didn't change the fact that She was a completely different person from the Girl he's spent 3 and a half years looking for, having only a few months ago putting his search for Raven on the back burner while he got back to the business of crime fighting. Sighing heavily he finished sweeping up. Bruce had been watching Richard all morning the way he stole glances at his new ward and the way he seemed to be deep in thought most of the morning. Bruce believed one of two things, Either Richard had figured it out already (he wouldn't be surprised if he had) or that Richard wasn't too thrilled about being here today (a very likely possibility) Richard hadn't been too thrilled with him the last time they had talked before last week that is.

Clean up was a rather quiet affair in Wayne manor as usual everyone content with their meals knowing their respective jobs the silence would have gone unbroken had it not been for a chiming which made Richard look to his watch 8:15am a little early for any clocks to be telling the hour or the half hour for that matter.

"Alfred's Awake" observed Tim hopping down from the stool he had been standing on to reach the taller than usual sink

"I'll get him this morning" Emma stated a warm smile on her lips she gently picked up a large wooden tray with oatmeal, hot tea and a few other various breakfast items that Richard had not noticed set aside until just then "coming Tim?"

"Are clowns evil?" Tim gave an innocent look towards Bruce who had sputtered in his coffee at the remark. Emma and Selena let out small laughs of their own

"That's not funny Tim" Bruces' stern voice did not help to ease the slight hilarity the three seemed to share only Richard and Bruce stared at the trio with stern looks, which phased none of the merry threesome

"You should join us Richard, Alfred has been longing to see you" Emma's voice broke the laughter she had no intentions of letting her dear friend go with a cold breakfast

"All right" The tall dark man followed the two shorter companions he hadn't seen Alfred in years he could hardly wait. When the door to Alfreds' room opened Richard had not been prepared to see what met his eyes. Looking frail and weak the 87-year-old butler looked as if he were on his deathbed he fought hard controlling his emotions as he lingered in the door way

"Ah miss Poe you brighten my day with your presence, And Master Tim you do as well" setting the tray of food on Alfreds' lap and fluffing his pillows Emma kissed the ageing mans forehead Emma motioned towards the door

"You have a visitor Gramps" Alfred playfully swatted at the young woman, as he looked towards the door the old gentlemens' face brightened as instant recognition hit him

"Master Richard" do come in its been ages!" The excitement in the old mans' voice would have been evident had a coughing spell not gotten the better of him Emma was instantly at his side patting his back soothingly and talking to him calmly soon he was settled and Emma and Tim left Richard to do some catching up with his old friend and caretaker, how the roles had changed Richard mused to himself

As Richard and Alfred shared stories Emma and Bruce were doing a bit of conversing themselves down in the library

"I think he knows" Bruces voice sounded sage and wise and concerned?

Raven shook her head "No he suspects, but he doesn't believe it, he doesn't dare to hope Raven lives anymore he's guarding his emotions"

"Oh? And you know this how?" His voice sounded cynical

"We share a bond I can sense him, remember" she sounded a little annoyed she had told the man many a time about this, then again "but you are getting a little old grampa"

"hey, I'm not that old"

"Whatever, old geezer!" the playful banter had become a staple of their relationship over the years even during serious conversations and moments like this

"will you tell him then?" ah the seriousness was back with a crushing thud

Ravens head shook in a quick a "No I don't think I will, not yet anyway what do I have to say? Uhh yea after I destroyed the world and died bringing it back I somehow woke up in Gotham and I was too ashamed to face my friends, so one night I'm meditating and as I get up I get grabbed and scolded by the caped crusader thinking I'm committing suicide and after hearing who I was boom here I am living at Stately Wayne Manor living a dual life and guarding my first secret identity Emma Poe"

"that would about cover it I think" sipping his tea he made no attempt to hide the sparkle in his eyes from the exaggeration of the truth "but perhaps a more subtle approach is needed"

Ravens eyes were downcast "he's gonna hate me, you know that right?'

"Believe me he could never hate you, not in a million years" Bruces voice was calm and reassuring

"no it only took four years of abandonment to do that" Before Bruce could rebuff Raven melted through the floor Bruce had known when Raven finally took time to think over hiding for 4 years she would regret it, he didn't figure it's hit her like a ton of bricks though.

"She'll be fine in a few hours" Selenas' voice always served to calm his ragged nerves

"I hope **_they_** will be fine" he sighed

In the bat cave (I've always wanted to write that) Raven paced and Soon Tim fell in behind her this was his big sister he'd be darned if something would bother her and he not do anything about it

"he'll never forgive me Tim" Raven moped

"We'll I'll never forgive you if you don't get a spine and grow up" The playful tone Tim used didn't take the meaning away

"Touché I remember telling you that once"

"and you thought I didn't listen" the youth beamed and was rewarded with a hug for his wisdom

"I'll tell him after Bruce's Gala"

"Promise"

"Promise"

A/N ok there's chappie 2 hope you enjoyed R&R my lovelies


	3. the life of a crimefighter

A/N I have ideas for this ficklet but I dunno if they will make it from my head onto the puter as planned. But that's never kept me from trying, also I'm kinda tired writing this but I wanted to get something out tonight., oh and again as usual lots of OOC-ness and a bit of AU-ness but like all my stories I cant help it ……sigh………

Disclaimer-they don't belong to me sadly Ash- Thank you, and please don't go gung ho I'll write I promise 

Evening had settled in on the manor, the heat of the day slipping into much cooler tolerable temperatures. This evening was to be a normal evening, well normal in an every day type normal, not a super hero normal, everyone was to watch movies in their pajamas eat popcorn and cuddle up in blankets comfy cozy and quiet. Yea like that's gonna happen with a hyper 11 year old and a playful big sister. Richard, Bruce, Selena and Alfred were settled in waiting on the two youngest members, who at the moment were making quite a ruckus upstairs. The three older members would chuckle when something went crash while Richard was restrained from getting up by gentle tugs downward

"They'll be down in a minute" her voice was warm and comforting Richard wondered how this could be the same cold thief his partner had chased years ago

"Ahhh, the sounds of life in this house do my heart good" Bruce chuckled after a series of OOMPHS were heard from the above landing followed by some feathers floating down into the living room area. Which made the man laugh out loud. It was quite noticeable how relaxed he had become Richard was impressed.

Before long Emma and Tim came down and joined the little family both of their hair covered in white downy feathers. Alfred chuckled as Emma tucked a lock of black and purple hair behind her ear and a few feathers floated across the room.

"Poe, will you join me in some tea?" the gentle butler asked the question he didn't need an answer to. Her tea was already prepared just as she liked it she sipped her warm tea in contentment; Richard was becoming more sure this was Raven, but she was so different.

The movie that was picked was nothing spectacular and curled up in her recliner Emma was dozing slightly while carrying on a conversation with Tim

"You can see the aliens zipper Tim, its nothing to get scared over" Emma yawned

"Yea no worries little brother, if any aliens come here I'll kick their butts for you" Richard added. Emma chuckled to herself "I'll bet you would o fearless leader" she thought to herself

Not quite satisfied Tim inched closer to Bruce who laid a comforting hand on the young boys shoulders

Stretching in her chair Emma twisted slightly enough to see out of the window. Eyes half closed she frowned at the sight in the clouds. The Bat signal

"Well bats and mini man its time you two go save the town"

Bruce and Tim shared a silent agreeing nod and looking over at Richard who had a worried look on his face

"Relax she knows" Bruce explained Richards face clearly shown concern. How could she know about batman and robin? That thought sounded strange to him for some reason

"Coming Rich?" Tim asked as he hurried away

"umm yea" casting a sidelong look towards Selena and Emma Richard looked towards Bruce "what about them?

"I've retired from the super _anything_ career I'm happier spending Bruces money than I ever was stealing other peoples " Selena replied

"And I don't **do **costumes" Emma supplied

After the three conquering heroes had left, Raven came down stairs wearing her cloak and leotard nodding at Selena she disappeared and reappeared across town the clicks on her tracking device showing atman, Robin and Nightwing would be near by. The sounds of a fight verified just that but much to Ravens surprise it was an old foe of hers shaking her head with a light chuckle she landed unnoticed between Batman and Nightwing who were crouching behind a concrete slab that had fallen during recent demolition a few weeks ago

"Some people never learn" Raven sighed in her trademark deadpan

Nightwings' Eyes widened and his head jerked to look at the person in front of him "Raven?"

The Dark girl looked over "Do I know you?" she asked with a raised eyebrow

"It's me" He began

"ROBIN"

"Yea" he got no further with his sentence when the dark woman flew out from hiding just in time to catch a falling Tim he had been hit with a light beam coming from a villan dressed in white spouting cheesy one liners about light

"It's Time you saw the ………." Dr.Lights face fell as he looked over at the Glowering young woman in front of him

"Ahhh, you remember" Raven was perturbed to say the least and the villan knew it. By this time Batman and Nightwing were standing behind Raven protectively guarding the slightly injured Tim. Dr.light raised his hand like a child at school

"Can I go to jail please?" To his relief Raven simply nodded and waited patiently as the police came and escorted the poor ill-fated villan to Arkham asylum he was just happy he didn't get sucked into the dark

"Fine job as always you three"

"A pleasure as always commissioner Gordon" Batman's deep voice chimed in

"Lots of paper work to do as always how'd this jump city reject end up here anyways?" the comish questioned casually while walking away

"Not sure Barbara" batman supplied

Nightwing was trying to catch up with a retreating Raven he reached for her shoulder only to have her disappear he heaved a heavy sigh before returning to Tim who was looking around for any bits of evidence left behind by the criminal. Pulling out his old Titans Communicator he opened it up and sent out a call Cyborg answered the call faithfully as always

"Yo Nightwing, what up?" the cybernetic man asked cheerfully

"Its Raven I found her get everyone to Gotham ASAP" with that he snapped the device shut

Back at Wayne Manor Raven slipped back into her pj's and settled back into the recliner and feigned sleep as the trio of super Heros walked into the door.

A/N that's chappie three my lovelies please R&R


	4. houseguests

A/N this story has nearly 600 hits I'm a very grateful authoress guys, thanks so much

**Vox33**- She knows, but part of the rouse is to pretend she doesn't know. Well she does and its weird usually my characters are pretty interactive, this story like my other is kinda writing its self so its nothing I can really help. Yep he's pretty old to be batman, but the way I figure it ole Brucie boy wouldn't give up crime fighting until he couldn't physically do it anymore (like the limp on batman beyond). Yea Tim is young I have him pegged at about 11 for this ficklet. Glad your enjoying the story.

**X Acheron X**- LOL no need to sick **flying monkey butts of doom** on me I'll write more, glad you still dig the story.

**Bunnysquirrel**- Demented eh? You say that as if it's a bad thing! I laugh at this part of War of the Worlds where a guy gets zapped so I'm demented too. As for the Titans, this chapter should explain that I hope… oh and I still think you are lovely.

**LM22102**** – **Thank you, Thank you again, thank youYeaI'm pretty proud of that actually everyone usually calls her Rachael Roth or something similar Emma Poe seemed to fit herOK, thank you again and thank you yet again you're one sweet lovely

**Shortieluvsgg-**well thank you I will. I love my lovelies

Richard had been very quiet on the way back to the manor, No doubt replaying his brief encounter with Raven. Batman and Tim had not mentioned it and the ride home had been very quiet, with every notion of giving Emma the third degree when he walked in the door he froze in his tracks upon seeing her. She looked as if she had been asleep for hours the movie had ended and the opening titles and menus of the DVD were on screen now, Rumpled hair cozyied up with her blanket on the recliner she looked very peaceful. Tim who had ran upstairs and changed into his pajamas pushed past Richard and Bruce and headed straight for Emma. Bruce smiled warmly as he watched a nightly ritual take place. Tim shook Emma until she stirred a bit

"Couch" he sleepily demanded Emma nodded and walked over to the couch dragging her blanket with her. Plopping down and settling down she raised the blanket and Tim crawled up with her. She let her arm and blanket fall over the boy and she snuggled down resting her chin on the top of his head within seconds they were both sleeping soundly.

Richard watched in a strange curiosity. This couldn't be Raven.

"He cant sleep without his guardian angel and she cant sleep without her teddy bear" Selena 's voice broke both dark mens' reverie "come on we'll have a snack in the kitchen"

"Bruce" Richard decided he needed to tell his mentor about his three rapidly approaching guests

"You've called the Titans and they'll be here tomorrow to help find Raven" it was a comment. Richard could only nod.

"Commissioner Gordon, she said good work you three, How long has Raven been here?" he fought to keep the bit of sadness and anger from his voice

"Three and a half years" Bruce stated after a small silence

"Why didn't you tell me you know I've been searching for her all these years" Rich was careful not to shout so as not to disturb the sleeping duo just down the hall. The dangerous tone in his voice was there however.

"He promised her he wouldn't tell. She was ready to run again if she was found out. I remember that night vividly, among other things The Batmobile lost a wheel" she supplied

"And the Joker got away" Sighed Bruce "we caught the Riddler though"

"The Batmobile lost a wheel? **And** the Joker got away?" Richard was having a hard time restraining his laughter "Who would have thought that insane clowns stupid song would ever come true. But Raven………."

"She was sitting on a roof ledge I don't know what she was doing up there to this day" Bruce began

"Meditating I would think" added the younger man

"Well long story short she heard me or sensed me coming, something and she was getting up to leave, well I thought she was a jumper so I grabbed her arm pulled her to the middle of the roof" he was interrupted by selenas

"And promptly got his butt handed to him via dark energy"

"I gave her a lecture about jumping and what the consequences would be, I didn't realize she could fly and in the heat of the moment it didn't occur to me that it was your Raven, Well she let her hood down and it hit me, She made me swear then and there not to say anything in exchange for my promise she said she would stay in Gotham and fight crime. She had been on the run for 6 months at this time so I never said anything, I kept my promise" he finished and the room was silent for a few minutes

Richard sighed, "I can respect that. I'm going to bed long day tomorrow" with a nod he left and headed upstairs, "well that explains Raven, I'll have to get him to tell me about Emma tomorrow" he thought to himself

Morning came and with it a knocking at the door Tim stirred and sleepily started towards the door yawning.

"Coming" he announced to quiten the knocking which ceased "who could be here at 5:30 am he grouced to himself, they obviously knew the gate code or they wouldn't have gotten this far reasoned the young boy opening the door the youngest of the house got a big surprise. In front of him were a tall cybernetic man, a sleepy grumbling green short teen with pointy ears and a way too cheerful for this time of morning girl.

"Can I help you?" the small boy questioned looking none too sure

"We're here to see Richard" Cyborg replied

"Its Ok Tim I called for them" Richards' voice sounded from about halfway down the stairs

"Oh ok" yawned the youth "I'm going back to bed only been asleep three hours" he whined

Starfire giggled at the grumpy boy as Richard showed them in they settled in a nearby library room to discuss Richards' findings

"So how long has Rae been here?" Cyborg started off

"And why has she not contacted her friends?" Starfire was next

"DUDE why didn't you tell us you grew up Rich, and why didn't bats tell you Raven was here?"

With that Richard began telling all he knew and the events of last night. The questions were bountiful as were the planning sessions they went over in just three short hours. Tonight they would hopefully have some criminal doing some unlawful act, the Bat Signal would light and In the Battle Raven would show up again, they could all confront her together.

At around 8am Bruce came down and woke Emma and Tim

"It's your day to cook Emma what will breakfast be?" The ageing man asked

"We'll go out to eat" she replied simply

"Again? We eat out every Sunday" Tim pouted

"Would you rather I cooked?" She taunted

"Ok restaurant it is" Tim ran upstairs to begin getting dressed

"Emma would you tell our guests in the library we'll leave in an hour for breakfast" with that Bruce walked off to go tend to Alfred and get himself ready

"Guests?" she thought to herself

Knocking on the door to the library then opening it she was met by three stunned faces and Richards expectant face

"RAVEN?" came the cry of the three new comers and before she could object or even open her mouth Emma was caught in a bear hug from the three shouts of I've missed you so much and where have you been came through in muddled cries of joy

"Guys……… GUYS………. **_GUYS" _**Richard finally had their attention "that's not Raven"

"Oh" with that the three released their hold on the Girl

"We are most sorry, its just you greatly resemble our lost friend" Starfire apologized while the two men blushed in embarrassment

"Its ok" Emma smiled "I hope you find her, were going to breakfast in an hour so everyone get ready"

"But I have no clothes we left our home so quickly I didn't pack anything" Star pouted

"Its ok come to my room with me I'm sure I've got something suitable" Emma reassured the alien girl

"Definitely not raven" mused Beastboy

OK chappie four my lovelies review please


	5. Breakfast with a side order of betrayal?

A/N If this chapter goes as planned it'll be a huge turning point for the ficcy. Oh and nearly 1000 hits I'm speechless guys really. The planned title for this chappie is "Breakfast with a side order of betrayal" cheesy eh? Hopefully from head to computer isn't too much of a journey for the ideas. Oh I'm debating on having this end up as a romance ficky or not, I love the idea of having a pairing in this but then again I love the idea of a very dedicated friend as well, let me know guys. Oh also feel free to modify any of the things in my story or even use the name Emma Poe, Just let me know so I can read the story, I believe in sharing

**Disclaimer**- is it really necessary I have four others in this ficklet alone, ok then I guess it is. I own three dresser drawers full of pajamas, the Titans, or Gothamites? Not so much.

**Kosmic**- Thank you very much, my newest lovely

**Ash**- only bleu cheese to threaten me with eh? I suppose that's a decent threat seeing as I don't like the stuff anymore, I used to adore it but I dunno what happened, maybe I just haven't gotten any decent bleu cheese dressing lately

**LM22102**- thanks its one scene I had planned from the original conception of the ficky. Yea I think it's a bit young myself but I think I remember in the cartoon (the original batman one) that when he actually finds Tim he's around that age (I think). Don't steal Ash's bleu cheese, I'm sure he'll share without any problems, after all I am updating hehe

The group had left for breakfast moments after Alfreds care taker had arrived. Pulling into the restaurant they all stopped in the lobby, and very shortly a thin very proper middle-aged man in a tuxedo appeared in front of the unusual gathering.

"AH, Mr. Wayne and company. Nice to see you, oh and you have guests" He motioned to the four titans standing beside Emma and Tim "I'll show you to your private dining area then?" The courteous waiter stated. With a nod from Bruce they all began following the waiter

"Dude, you have your own dining room here? Sweet!" Beastboy had jogged up beside Bruce to ask his question.

"Yea" he sighed "But I used to be able to sit with the rest of the people until these two had their, Incident, I think the restaurant staff calls it" He jerked his fist towards Emma and Tim who were giggling and doing their best impression of being perfectly innocent as they passed a large painting with a conspicuous grease stain"

"Hey it looks better now!" Tim piped up

"Yea, mashed potatoes kinda suit ole stuffy butt in the painting anyways" Emma motioned towards the painting, and in one fail swoop she ruffled Tims' already messy hair

The large group was settled in and as the waiter left with their respective orders a light conversation began

"No food fights today OK you two?" selenas' voice was playful and yet stern at the same time the pair in question simply nodded slight pouts on their faces

"So Emma when did you come to live with Bruce and Selena?" Richard asked genuine curiosity in his voice. He was fighting with his own mind on rather or not this girl was indeed Raven. She looked like his friend, but there were subtle differences, Emma constantly laughed and had no problems showing her emotions. Her hair was tinted with black streaks, something easily accomplished by hair dye he reasoned. Her eyes were a deep blue nearly purple but not Ravens' lavender hue, easily accomplished with contacts. His detective side could get on his nerves sometimes. He couldn't take things at face value anymore, a blessing and a curse it was.

"About three years I think" It was stated with a sigh, the sign that the subject should be dropped by her tone and the looks on Bruce, Tim and Selenas' faces.

Breakfast was without incident and that afternoon was spent poolside at the Manor. Tim was in a belly flop contest with Beastboy, who had been threatened with bodily harm if he decided on changing into a whale, or other such animal to win the contest. Starfire was content to lie in the sun soaking up the rays along with Selena and Emma. Bruce, Cyborg and Richard were sitting on the bottom stair of the shallow end, the water lapping comfortably at their respective chests. Richard was intent on finding every bit of information Bruce knew about Raven

"She shows up when the bat signal goes off, then leaves when the criminal is caught, She rarely talks and I can't track her down during the day, but seeing how she can travel through different dimensions….. that's not surprising" Bruce had just finished a 20 minute story on everything he knew about the dark demoness "That's really all I know about the exTitan" he finished

"Not Ex, Rae has a home with us always. She'll be a Titan until the days she dies as far as I'm concerned" Came Cyborgs' warm reply

Emma smiled overhearing the conversation "Good ole Cyborg loyal to a fault" she thought to herself

That evening the Bat Signal shown and six super Heros rushed to the scene, an explosion, as it happened to be, the cause of the explosion was waiting on top of a nearby building out of sight from the abandoned store he had destroyed. It was bait and like the good mice they were they took the bait. When he saw the larger than usual gathering of heros he felt his luck to be outstandingly good. The look on their faces would be priceless.

"This place has been abandoned for years there's nothing of any value or significance" Batman was at a loss on this one

"It feels off" Beastboy voiced Tim nodded in agreement

"Why would someone blow up this dump" The characteristic deadpan shocked everyone they had all been intent on watching the blaze and the firefighters doing their best to put it out

"Raven is that really you?" Starfire could scarcely dare to hope this was real and not another of her dreams where her best friend disappeared when touched

"Where have you been?" Cyborg was next he was scrutinizing the empath in a manor she found unnerving he was looking her over to make sure she was healthy and searching her hooded face for any signs of emotion

"Please come back" Beastboy added, "it's not the same without you"

"We've really missed you" Nightwing put all their feelings into four simple words

"Heart warming" Came a cold voice which caused the entire group to turn their attention behind them just as a tall toned villan in a orange and black mask dropped from the sky (or rather the building above them but the effect was the same)

"Slade" The word was spat from Nightwings' mouth like sour lemons

Starfires' Eyes and hands glowed a dangerous green, Beastboy changed into a Tiger, Cyborg aimed his sonic cannon, Nightwing had a bird-a-rang at ready and Batman and Tim had their own gadgets ready, the only one that did not move nor make an attempt to show she was battle ready was Raven, but this had become the norm, Batman and indeed Tim knew that until absolutely necessary the girl would not expend any of her dark energy. The battle began as Slade threw a smoke disk and star bolts, gadgets, sonic cannons and tigers attacked Raven opted on hand to hand combat for now. After several minutes the battle came to a stalemate (yes I believe Slade capable of holding off all of them)

"ENOUGH" Slade bellowed, "I've simply come to collect my apprentice"

"I'll never work with you WONT YOU JUST ACCEPT THAT?" Nightwing shouted

"It's not always about you boy wonder" extending his hand and in his normal cold tone he spoke the words that haunted the group "Raven come"

With that she indeed did float over to his side the looks on everyone's' faces was almost more than she could bear, but she HAD to do this

"I grow weary of this place lets go" with that slade and Raven disappeared in a burst of dark energy

Batman smashed a nearby pillar with a kick and a shout

"That didn't just happen. Please tell me that didn't just happen" came Cyborgs saddened voice

Nightwings head was bowed and his hands clinched in fists

"We will get our friend back" stars voice was cautiously hopeful she lay a hand on Nightwings shoulder and he jerked away

"No star she betrayed us" with that he walked away leaving star crestfallen the reality of what Raven had done starting to sink in

"There has to be an explanation, just has to" Beastboy reasoned to the stunned group

Tim fought to keep the tears out of his eyes

"It happened too soon" Batman thought to him self

A/N Good twist eh? Review my lovelies


	6. complications

A/N at the end of the chapter due to the size of it

**Disclaimer**- as if these things are really necessary, I own a dead like me bobble head. **The Titans and Gothamites are not mine however.**

**LM22102**- Take it easy now, all that suspense can't be good for you. Let me get you a paper bag, I dunno why but in the movies whenever someone hyperventilates they are given a paper bag. Longer chapters? Well I'll try (dunno if my attention span will tolerate it though) I'll do my best not to disappoint you then. Thank you!

**Kosmic**- I'm not sure I know what you mean by flame. Glad you like the twist. Very perceptive my lovely. I feel the need to hug you ****

**X Acheron X**- Why thank you Ash, the mafia huh? I'm scared into writing now LOL that's an evil thing to do you know my demented little lovely (psst I'm afraid of **toasters** btw) long story if you really must know I'll explain in the next chapters A/N

**Shortieluvsgg**- Sorry about that GG, you'll see. Actually Tim is the third Robin, Dick is Nightwing. And Jason Todd is the middle robin that gets killed by the joker sad huh?

**ELM-Tree10**- We have a new lovely in the mix guys! Why thank you, Oh you'll see. And indeed, old bats knows more than he lets on, he always does right? Thank you again

**Bunnysquirrel**- Oh you'll see my dear bunny you'll see. Confusing? Nah o know what you mean

"What were you thinking? I still have all sorts of loose ends to tie together before we were to join up! I needed that two weeks Slade" Raven was making no move to hide her annoyance

"The apprentice would do well not to question her master" His trademark cool belying no emotion

"You would do well to remember your apprentice could easily send her master into a dimension that makes Trigons realm look like a vacation" She allowed her hand to glow with black energy just to emphasize her point.

Slade was seething mad to put it mildly he hated being questioned let alone threatened by his apprentice

"My dear apprentice, were in this for mutual gain so knock off the 20 questions and listen" He let his voice raise at the end to make himself clear

"All right tell me what the deal is and quickly I have to get back before anything is suspected. Because of your impatience I still have a secret identity to hide" At that a small crack formed in what looked to be a solid pillar. Closing her eyes and concentrating she calmed herself so as to not expend any more energy than needed at the moment

"Fine, but dear child you take all the fun out of things, The crystal of Carnath will be at the Gotham museum sooner than planned they bumped the opening up to Wednesday" He smirked at Ravens surprised look " I thought you might be interested, we begin planning tomorrow at sundown, don't be late or else" his distinctive tone sending shivers down her spine, or else meant that Slade broke his part of the bargain and started researching her secret identity, Tim wasn't aware that Emma and Raven were one in the same, the truth would simply kill him after what happened tonight. She simply nodded and disappeared in a flash of dark energy, she had to hurry to beat them home and come up with some sort of cover. She appeared in the manor with only moments to spare, the large amount of energy she had spent tonight was wearing her down and she wasn't sure what she could come up with to cover her butt from Tim and the others

"Quickly into your bath upstairs they just pulled into the bat cave run girl"

Nodding at Selena Raven used the last of her now limited powers to fly into her bathroom; she slipped in and sighed at the warmth of the water.

"Where's Emma" Nightwing demanded of selenas as soon as he hit the living room

"She's in the bath, she hasn't been feeling well this evening" Selena wasn't lying she could tell even from the brief moment she had spent with the girl that the evening had taken a toll on her

"Someone called me?" Emma appeared with a towel wrapped around her wet hair and a pair of baby blue pajamas that seemed to bring out the paleness of her skin, she looked paler than before Nightwing noted

"Umm yea I was just worried about you that's all" yea real smooth he chided himself

At that moment a very somber looking group of super Heros entered the room, seeing the look on Tims' face was more than Emma could stand any longer. She began down the stairs to comfort him, it was then that the world began to spin around her and she fell. She vaguely recalled being caught but by who? That didn't matter at the moment the only thing that mattered was gaining control over her fathers prison again,

Deep within Ravens head her emotions were all standing hand in hand joined in a circle around a cage, most of Ravens energy these days was directed at strengthening the bars that bound Trigon, who was roaring and tearing at his cage, you see the events that transpired after the end of the world weren't so simple as they seemed, Enveloped in the white energy and dying Trigon had but one chance for escape, depositing his soul inside his daughters subconscious. He however failed to realize how strong Ravens emotions had become. They with some trouble had sealed him away and channeled most of their energy on his cell occasionally when the girl over exerted herself he would see his chance and try to break free. The result being Raven being unconscious for anywhere from an hour to a week

"Get her into the bat cave **NOW" **Bruce demanded

Without hesitation Richard ran her to the cave. Laying her down on the med table and stepping aside as Bruce and Tim set to work hooking her up to various monitors and machines, apparently this happened more than once the Titans all gathered.

"What is wrong with her? She will be ok yes?" Starfire was very concerned and at the moment the only one able to find her voice

"This happens from time to time, were not sure why but she always pulls through with a little care" Tim said while applying a damp cloth to the girls head

It was at that moment that Emma cried out and a light bulb exploded

The team was all wide eyed "No way" Beastboy had found the groups voices for them

A/N **WOW** **17** reviews! What a bunch of awesome lovelies I have! Thanks so much, your doing such a great job keeping me inspired guys, **you're the greatest, really you are!** Over **1200** hits! This authoress is quite humbled thanks everyone. Now this chapter may not be up to par, **lots** has to happen to set up my next chapter so it'll make sense so if it's a bit garbled or hard to understand I apologize in advance. Hmm, "**complications"** seems like a good title for this chapter. Also If you have read **Home Comings** (cheap plug) you'll know where I'm taking Slade, however it wont explain what Raven is doing as his apprentice. The first version of this chapter was better but my computer used it as a midnight snack. Bad place to stop I know but I'm heading to bed now. well that's a whopper of an A/N eh? Please review my lovelies' ps sorry it's a bit shorter than intended


	7. wake up into confrontation

**A/N 23** reviews and **1500** plus hits I'm going to faint! I'm so happy! **You guys rock my socks!** Rest of the A/N at the end

**Disclaimer**- I own a snail named Gary and her son named Gary jr. but **I don't own the Titans or the Gothamites **my invisible lawyers don't see the point of me putting those up, but I threatened duke on them so they shut up.

**Kosmic**- Thanks; oh you'll see my lovely. Of course you are I still feel the need to hug you!

**Elm-Tree10** – Hi again my lovely, yea I do the same thing I'll mean to review, think I reviewed then find out I didn't review, your ditzy just like me! Oops looks like a plot bunny attacked me! I'll have to rectify that!

**Shortieluvsgg**- I'm glad you are still enjoying the story I aim to please. Alas that'll have to wait until next chapter

**Ash**- your invisible friend would have fun playing with my invisible Great Dane his name is Duke, he's solid white too. What's wrong with being demented? I admit that I am! Hehe

**Bunnysquirrel**- all will be revealed soon my lovely; now, now don't cry you'll see next chapter k?

**LM221202**- I love your reviews so passionate! Easy there! Oh she isn't getting off that easy, but perhaps I've said too much. The excuse will show up next chapter, yea I got attacked by the plot bunnies I'll fix 'em though muahahahaha (ash's evil laugh is addictive) easy there kiddo breathe!

Now if you'll all excuse me I've must go kill a plot bunny! Shhhhh be vewwy vewwy qwiet I'm hungting wabbits huhuhuhuh

"Why don't you want to tell Richard?" Tim half whined half demanded

Sighing Emma dropped to Tim's level and placed a hand on his shoulder "It's not that I don't want to tell him Tim, it's that well, we were close best friends. But I ran away, I'm afraid he'll be mad at me or disappointed or I don't know and well I couldn't bear that I'd much rather him think I'm dead or lost, I just couldn't stand the look on his face."

It took a while but Tim understood.

"But won't he recognize you?" the young boy questioned?

Emma shook her head "No I've changed a bit since then, he'll have suspicions but he wont act on them" she assured him

"Ya know, you really remind me of someone I met a few weeks ago on a case, Raven I think her name was" he stated simply. Emma was quite good at keeping her emotions well hidden so her shock wasn't evident

"No I'm just me" and with that she walked down the hall away from her "little brother"

Raven watched the image play out in front of her

"You see daughter you're just like me. You deceive those closest to you, use them and when you're done with them you leave them behind like the trash they are" Trigon hissed

"It isn't like that I'm nothing like you!" She gestured with her hand and Trigon grabbed her wrist and bore his claws into her arm causing her to cry out

AZARATH METRION ZINTHOS all her emotions cried out in unison sending a blast of energy towards the demon. howling he sank back quietly into his cage for now.

"No way" Beastboy found the groups voices for the wide-eyed group. They looked back and forth between the dangling light bulb and the sleeping girl.

"Relax everyone, its was just a stray bat happens every now and again" With that Selena walked over to the glass shards and indeed there was a juvenile bat fluttering around unable to pick its self up and fly. Selena picked it up and frowned "Severed wing, shame he'll never make it. Isis come" With that a Siamese cat came prancing towards her master meowing

"Here eat" with that the cat picked up her prey and ran off towards the entrance of the cave, Beastboy couldn't help but feel a little greener around the gills (proverbial gills at this point )

"LET ME GO" came the cry from Emma as she woke up with a start she stared at her wrist half expecting to see three distinctive gashes in them. Sighing she slowly lowered herself back down her head still spinning slightly.

"You're finally awake" It was Starfire "who was holding you"

"No one it was just a dream, or a vision I don't know it doesn't matter now. How long was I out?" she groaned

"6 hours 30 minutes and 32 seconds" Suddenly Tim seemed like an annoying little brother, however she couldn't be annoyed with him she simply smiled

"What time is it? Emma couldn't find a clock anywhere "typical" she thought to herself"

"Almost 8 pm" Was Richards answer "good to see you up and around. If you don't mind me asking, what causes those episodes?" darned his detective side.

"if its all the same, I'd rather not talk about it" she yawned then frowned "she had to meet with slade in an hour and she couldn't think of how to pull it off

"Why the long face Ems? The night is young and we have waffles for dinner" Came Cyborgs happy reply

"No we don't dude, the bat signal just went off, were needed" Beastboy beamed the thought of working with batman was still too much for him it was surreal

"What if we must face Raven? Came Starfires question but not only hers but everyone in the rooms

"Then we bring her down just like any other criminal" Nightwings' tone was cold and briefly Cyborg caught a look of pain cross Emmas' face

"Uhh I think I'll hang back here for tonight get to know Emma a little better" Cyborg began

"No it's ok I have it all under control" selenas cool confident voice came from the bottom stair of the bat cave. She gave Cyborg a gentle push towards the waiting bat vehicles

With little more arguing the group of heroes was off and on their way, nodding a thank you at selenas Emma transformed her clothes to that of Raven and left in a portal of energy

"Your late" the impatience in Slades voice was apparent.

"I was busy" Raven supplied dryly

"We'll every apprentice is allowed one infraction, and since tonight is your test I think I can over look it" he droned in his signature tone

"What do you want me to do boss?" the deadpan in her voice hid no sarcasm

" I want a diamond ring from that jewelry store" waiving a hand towards the swanky jewelry store down the street

"With a nod Raven was off and inside the building her abilitys' giving the alarms no reason to go off, she reached inside a jewelry cabinet she had zapped the lock on just seconds ago. As she looked up from carefully picking up the now stolen ring she smirked, theft was easy, wrong but easy given her powers.

"Put it BACK Raven" Demanded Batman

The Titans were behind him all in defensive stances, she'd have to attack. Slade was monitoring every move she made she could sense it.

Sending a torrent of black energy towards Batmans feet the whole group backed up, reluctant to attack. She did it again and again until finally everyone dove in the fight, finally seeing her chance she made to send what looked to be a huge attack aimed at Tim. If this didn't get them to attack nothing would. Seeing no other choice Cyborg raised his sonic cannon, charged and fired it while closing his eyes, it Hit Raven square in the stomach. Falling backwards raven used her powers to disappear then reappear by Slade.

"Here's your stupid ring" she said tossing the ring at Slade 'Satisfied?"

"Indeed. Tomorrow at dusk be there" with that raven again disappeared only to reappear back at the med table, stomach on fire. Yea that was going to be an easy one to explain away, she hoped Bruce had something cooked up. She fell asleep as Selena bandaged her wounds

A/N this is were chappie 7 ends my lovelies not so much of a stress attack this time I hope, and sorry if not up to par but I'm not feeling well, I mapped out the rest of the story today at work, there will be a total of 10-12 chapters so needless to say the next one will be a big un turning point wise now I'm going to bed, not feeling to well today


	8. explanations

A/N well this chappie may not be as big as I had planned but anyways **28** reviews and darned near **2000** hits! I'm going to cry! I love you guys so much! **You're the cheese in my grilled cheese sandwich!**

**Disclaimer-** I happen to own 15 pairs of shoes, **No Titans or Gothamites though.**

**HT22102****-** goofy! (Said with nothing but love of course) hehe thanks; what did I tell you about breathing! (Stamps foot) lookie I killed the plot bunny! You're such a sweet lovely! **PLOT BUNNY STEW ALL AROUND,** tastes like chicken oddly enough.

**Kosmic**- Thanks my lovely one! (Dances with you) you can dance if you want to! you can leave your cares behind cause your friends don't dance, and if they don't dance then their no friends of mine! Whoops 80's flashback! Even though I was just a little one back then

**Ash**- yes you admit it! Join my army of …….. Err did I say that out loud? Yummy chocolate chip my fav! **NO NOT ETIQUETTE**! I like eating with my hands and belching and, well I don't do any of that (too much of a girlie girl) but no more lessons please! I graduated 5 years ago for Pete's sake (btw anyone know this Pete fellow everyone always talks about?)

**Elm-Tree10**- (blushes) why thank you my lovely one, you're too kind. Tim thinks Raven and Emma are separate people, he hasn't put two and two together, I'll get around to explaining that a bit more either this chapter or next.

**Robins- Clone**- why thank you! Well that'd be too easy and not much of a story then eh? Yup pretty much, that and I just can't bring myself to kill slade, he's such a good villan (that's an oxymoron guys and gals) thank you for you're kind words I look forward to future reviews my newest lovely!

In the bat cave (wooo two times in one ficky) Emma lay on her bed wishing feverently for her healing powers to return. Curse that Trigon for taking that power away. Sighing she slowly sat up looking around she found Bruce leaning against some random piece of machinery (which the authoress is too lazy to describe)

"We're going to have to explain that injury of yours you know" Bruce sounded suspiciously like an over protective father at that moment.

"Yea I know" Emma placed a hand gently on her tender midriff "Cyborgs sonic cannon sure packs a wallop" she mused out loud.

"Follow me I've got it all sorted out" Gesturing with his hand Bruce started walking away followed by Emma

"So what's the plan Stan?" they were nearing the training area

"Training accident" Bruce held up an exploding disk, one that looked remarkably similar to the ones robin used to wield.

"Oh, makes sense. Only" she was cut off

"Only Emma doesn't do crime fighting? Whose to say you don't help us train?" Bruce could have been a criminal mastermind had he chosen the other path. But that's what we love about the dark knight. Emma mused to herself.

Upstairs in the kitchen breakfast was being served when a small explosion shook the manor followed everyone in the house running downstairs attack ready. They all put their various toys and super powers away when they saw Bruce leaning over an unconscious Emma.

"EMMA" Tim yelled as he ran to her side

"What happened?" Richard took a few steps forward so to get a better look at the fallen girl, Her hair was singed slightly, her pajama top had a hole burned right in the middle showing off the burn mark on her stomach

"She wanted to train with me, said she was thinking about fighting crime with me, I told her she wasn't ready but she insisted, she got distracted and well you can guess what happened next"

Meanwhile

Slade stalked about his abandoned warehouse. Tonight was the night! The girl would get the crystal and he would get back what belonged to him finally. He would get his own flesh and blood back. He could almost feel it. He was sick and tired of being a walking pile of bones. And as for the girl, she'd be far too weak after restoring him to put up any sort of fight when he snatched the crystal from her; yes he would crush her right in front of the Titans and The bat. Yes a splendid evening it would be indeed.

That night after visiting with Emma up stairs in her room, the Group gathered in the Bat cave for their briefing. They were about to begin when Raven materialized in silence, clearing her throat caused the whole group to turn around. They were all in defensive stances. She expected no less

"Stand down, I'm not here to fight" her voice calm and even as ever

"Raven why have you done the double cross and joined with slade" Starfires words were sad with a hint of anger?

"It's because she's evil, she can't fight her dark side any longer, right?" it was the most logical explanation Beastboy could manage.

"C'mon Rae give your self up, we don't want to hurt you" Cyborgs sonic cannon was humming to life. Just in case

"She's a Traitor that's all there is to it, there is no logical explanation, none" Nightwings voice was full of commitment he meant every word

Tim who couldn't bring himself to talk noticed Ravens' head drop slightly, maybe she felt bad about the whole thing?

"Look, I.. I have to do something tonight, as my friends I'm going to ask you not to get involved." Her voice was just a little shaky Tim picked up on it instantly, none of the others seemed to notice and batman was uncharacteristically quiet and stoic about the whole thing perhaps he knew more about this than he had let on?

"FRIENDS! Friends do not run away, friends do not let their friends believe they are dead for three years, friends do not betray their friends by joining with their most untrusted foe" Starfire yelled Ravens head just sank a little farther down

" I can't explain right now, just PLEASE stay here tonight!" with that she disappeared into her portal once again.

"Maybe you were all wrong about Raven after all huh?" Bruce had started to walk off towards the Batmobile.

"You know something don't you Bruce, tell me" Tim demanded!

Bruce only shook his head no "I don't but I know better than to take things at face value" he hated lying but they couldn't know they may hold back and ruin everything they had to be able to attack her knowing, or at least thinking she would do the same. Slade couldn't suspect a thing

Elsewhere

Raven waited on top of a rather tall building over looking the Gotham museum, She sighed as the wind ruffled her cloak. Tonight it all finally ended with the crystal of Carnath she would be able to rid herself of her father. By imprisoning his soul in the crystal she could send the crystal to another dimension and be rid of him once and for all, sure she'd have some explaining to do to her friends but it was all worth it.

A heavy hand was on her shoulder

"Apprentice the hour grows near"

A/N end of that chappie my lovely ones, this was kinda a filler to explain the intentions of all hope you enjoy please and thank you on the reviews


	9. caught in the act

A/N Allrighty, time to kick it up a bit (I hope). now fight scenes and theft scenes I'm not so good at but I'll try! OH! **34** reviews and close to **2200** hits I want to thank everyone for supporting my little endeavor into fanficdom **you guys are truly awesome! Truly you are! **You guys should know your reviews brighten my day and I just cant wait to check my e-mail to see them

**HT22102**- Yea I know babe but it couldn't be helped. Hehe thank you, yeppers he sure does, and oddly enough I think I've kept him in character more than anybody else in the ficklet of mine. (Blushes) ahhh I feel so darned special I want to hug you now. Good now keep breathing!

**Kosmic**- while your offer of feeding slade to your dragons is intriguing, I would end up losing my villan. So maybe at the end of the ficklet in an a/n I let your dragons feast? I don't know how to do the time warp but I do a mean robot!

**Ash**- yes, yes you do (if I can pull it off that is) mmmmm oatmeal raisin this time and just out of the oven warm too, you spoil me. But of course, its only fair n'est pas? Hmmm radioactive beef jerky eh? Is that made from radioactive cows or is it made to be radioactive after its jerky? Tell me the mystery is just too much for my tiny mind to bear.

**Chica De Los Ojos Cafe**** –** thank you my newest lovely, thank you again (that's chappie 7 and 8's reviews together) I guess you were reviewing as I was posting the new chap eh?

**Elm-Tree10**-aww thank you. Yes me too. I think that's what I like about bats the most. that and he isn't perfect, I mean who holds a grudge like batman? I wouldn't want to make him mad at me I'll tell you that! He does indeed. Thank you once again

Timing was everything tonight. Raven would have to watch the guards patrol routines from the shadows for a while, and when the time was right snatch the crystal right from under their noses. Of course first she had to take out the security cameras. It wasn't part of Slades' plan but she wanted to make sure no one in Gotham knew who had stolen the ancient and priceless crystal. She was a heroine even though the last few days she hadn't been acting like it. But all for the greater good she told herself over and over again.

Slade watched a feed of the security cameras; he had hacked into the camera system quite easily. He was growing impatient, for an hour the girl had been in the museum and he couldn't find her. The powers his apprentice possessed were both a blessing and a curse at times. A low growl escaped him as one by one his feeds went to static. Smashing his now useless monitor he could do nothing now but wait atop his perch and stare down at the museum below

The guards had caught her. With their weapons drawn and pointed at her Raven had no choice but to use her powers on them. Closing her eyes and concentrating she sent tendrils of black energy at them, they would wake up with a headache and with any luck no memory of what happened, just the realization that the artifact was not in its display case any longer. Stolen. It would be all over the news in the morning but they would be clueless as to who did it, she touched nothing only using her powers on the glass container that was now empty of this very important, and very small crystal.

Holding the crystal in her opened hand she was caught up in wondering how a whole soul could be contained in something no bigger than a silver dollar. Spirits are strange things and even with her extensive knowledge on the spiritual there was much she didn't know or understand, she could only hope. Hope it would all work as planned, hope that she had enough power reserved to perform both rituals.

Her thoughts were interrupted when a very familiar sound echoed behind her before she had time to react she was hit in the back. A star bolt. She barely managed to keep her grip on the crystal. She didn't have to wonder why she was being attacked and she could hear 6 distinct voices running towards her. She had fallen to one knee at the impact of the star bolt she was up in just enough time to sake her butt from the entourage of the various gadgets and super powers. Waving a hand everyone was encased in black energy up to their necks. Effectively paralyzed this was more energy than she wanted to expend tonight. Arranging everyone in a line she sighted. Tiny beads of sweat were forming on her forehead from the concentration it was taking to hold them all off. Making it worse were their shouts of protest.

"QUIET" ohh that came out way more harsh than she had intended, the effect worked however

The titans and the bats were silent as Raven approached Nightwing. Tucking the gem into a pocket she reached out to touch his cheek with her now free hand, her head dropped when he jerked his own head away from her touch. He was glaring at her. They stood in silence for a few long seconds before Nightwing broke the silence.

"You betrayed us Raven, why? Theft, the guards.. SLADE, why?"

She sighed and forced herself to look him in the eyes "I" she began "Its not how it looks, I really cant explain, but please believe me I know I don't deserve your trust but I'm asking you to put some faith in me"

"Your Slades apprentice we cant trust you" it wasn't yelled as expected but whispered so only she could hear her heart was aching. It was way too dangerous to reveal what was going on but she couldn't leave them hating her. She had to tell them. She could sense Slades impatience coming from the adjacent rooftop; she was safe from prying eyes but just for now. The amounts of energy she had in reserve were fading and thus her hold on the group with a few flickers everyone fell out of their temporary prisons as they were. Grabbing her head and trying desperately to focus her emotions on her fathers prison without blacking out took a bit of effort. He had almost escaped. That could not be allowed to happen.

After a few minutes she realized she had been kneeling and when she looked up she saw the stunned faces of 6 of her closest friends. Her family. Somehow during her brief struggle for power with her father she had ripped her hood off revealing her purple and black striped hair. And her exposed blue contact covered eyes.

"Emma?"

"Tim" she breathed as she covered her face with her hood once more

"Bruce please fill them in I have to go, there isn't much time and slade is waiting"

With that she disappeared and reappeared by slade

"Is the cavern ready?" she asked annoyed at herself for getting caught three years of hiding blown because she wasn't careful with her powers

"It is indeed my child, lets go"

With a nod Raven transported them both to a cavern on the outskirts of Gotham. It was isolated and if worse came to worse she could seal herself in it the markings on the cave walls she had painted on herself, if she failed Trigon could not leave the cavern, the world would be safe. More importantly her friends and family would be safe. It all began in just one short hour at midnight exactly.

A/N holy guacamole this is not at all where I planned to take this ficcy but my muse kinda took over, sorry about the cliffy but I hope you enjoyed! Please and thank you as always on the reviews


	10. stories

**A/N** ok so my outline thing-a-ma-bob I had written out goes here (holds trash can out for all to view) I'll just let my muse take it from here, so the latest stats are **40 REVIEWS** and darned near **2500 HITS. I have the greatest reviewers in the world!** I've just watched the prophecy again (LOVE TIVO) and I love the way Raven pummels slade in that episode

**Disclaimer**- I now own a pair of bedtime bear pajamas and grumpy bear socks (don't look at me that way! I love care bears). **Titans and Gothamites are not mine sadly**. And by the way what is that show doing on migoozi? Its so dark it belongs on adult swim **IMO ** I heart adult swim

**LM22102**- Looks like I need to get you a life time supply of paper bags for that hyperventilation problem huh? My muse quite enjoyed her bleu cheese she thanks you much. Hearts right back at ya.

**Kosmic**- Yes my dear I certainly can! Thank you very much my dear lovely.

**Dellacouer-**I must say I like your Sn. Thank you my new lovely. I have some cookies left over from the last two chapters help your self to them.

**Chica De Los Ojos Cafe****- **hehe thanks. Oh indeed he shall, you'll see my lovely.

**Ash**- ohh you know a little French too cool beans! An Aww thanks that's the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me! Ahhh no wouldn't want you in trouble with the FDA. So the mystery has been solved I can sleep at night now. Wait how did you get tour hands on toxic waste? No need to sick brain the mage on me I'll write!

**Elm-Tree10**-well thank you, yea I like that aspect as well. Thank you again, and no need for the insane asylum yet I'm writing see the next line is the story K?

Raven sat leaning against the hard cavern walls. Slade was pacing around the cave impatient for the hour to arrive, after three years time seemed to stand still now that the time was close at hand. His pacing was annoying Raven to no end, she had to resist the urge to zap him at least 30 times. And they had only been in the cave 10 minutes. In just over an hour and a half it would all be over her debt to slade repaid and her father god willing destroyed. Sighing she brought her knees to her chest she rested and wondered waiting on time to pass.

The museum

The guards began to stir only to find nothing. And that was a problem. Someone had stolen the crystal and they had no clues as to whom. sighing they did the only thing they could. Call the cops the familiar sound of sirens rang through the city all coming towards the museum. Our super heros were now on top of the very same building that slade had been earlier that evening, Batman was knelt down examining a piece of the shattered monitor. Tim was sitting perched on the ledge knees to his chest. He really didn't feel like crime fighting tonight. Not anymore. He looked up from his observation of the officers going in and out of the museum when a heavy yet gentle hand lay on his shoulder.

"I know what your thinking man, and I'm right there with ya. There has to be an excuse" Cyborgs gentle big brotherly way was calming to Tim.

Cyborg frowned when he looked over to Nightwing who was in an emotional state somewhere between seething mad and very sad.

"Gather round" Batmans tone commanded obedience without question the five young Heros gathered around the wise old bat (no not owl ya goofs)

"Spill it!" Nightwing let his anger get the better of him, he sank quickly however when Batman shot a glare at him.

Sighing and closing his eyes Batman began "Three and a half years ago I came across Raven, and after my initial mistake I convinced her to stay in Gotham. She was running. Why she didn't tell me for a long while almost a year. Then I found out. Slade knew something about Raven, something she didn't want anybody to know, she didn't want to trouble anyone with it let alone her friends who she believed had done more than their share to save her. To save the world" His gave was firmly leveled on the group "I allowed her to stay at Wayne manor provided she come up with a secret identity"

"Emma"

"Yes Tim. She chose not to tell you who she was Tim, she knew this day would come and she wasn't sure if she would survive"

"Survive? Survive what?"

"Let me finish Beastboy. Four years ago, at the end of the world. Trigon was beaten into submission, He wasn't fully defeated"

"But we watched Raven obliterate him" came Starfires incredulous reply

"She obliterated his body star. His soul was another matter. He managed to take refuge inside ravens mind. For a while she had no problems controlling him, her emotions were strong and he was weak from the battle but over time he grew stronger and her emotions weakened from the constant strain of restraining him. One evening slade approached her he knew everything. The thing is he is still suffering the after effects of being Trigons messenger boy"

"He's still a walking pile of bones"

"Yes Nightwing, he said he had found a cure for them both a certain crystal the Gotham museum is now missing. And even with Slades contacts it took three years to get it somewhere easily accessible to them both. Somewhere protected by a dark knight somewhere where security would be a little slack from that same knowledge. Somewhere where I suspect would bring slade the most joy in pulling his heist. Where he could get back at his mentor"

Nightwings eyes widened in sudden realization "Todd"

A nod was all he received in return from the dark crusader

"I thought he was dead. Joker" Nightwing began

"Joker did kill Jason Todd, Slade was born that day"

Before anymore questions could be asked a beeping was heard batman pulled out a communicator and nodded

"Follow me if you want to save Raven we have to hurry"

The cavern

Raven was suspended her mantra filling the cave as a strange glow started to emit from the crystal the spooky greenish light started moving faster and faster as Raven concentrated more and more a rather large orb was forming and opening her eyes she finished

"ZINTHOS" and the orb shot into slade he screamed and writhed as the magic took effect he emerged moments later and removing a glove revealing his own skin. His own flesh and blood. The ritual had taken nearly 45 minutes to complete (and the authoress couldn't think of anything suiting to describe it) and had taken its toll on Raven she slowly landed on the floor clutching the crystal and panting heavily.

"My, my apprentice you look tired." His voice almost sounded giddy? Could slade sound giddy raven half mused to herself.

Slade began stalking around Raven who was in the middle of the cavern

"What do you want?" she spat he had heard that tone before and it infuriated him to no end he raided his hand to slap her when something else caught his eye, the crystal. She wasn't holding onto it too tightly and with that crystal he could have powers like those Trigon had given him and finally destroy the Bats all three of them, her first he thought looking down at his **_apprentice _**in one smooth move he snatched the crystal

"GIVE IT BACK SLADE" Batmans voice boomed

"No please go away all of you" her voice just a whisper

A/N this chappie seems short and abrupt in ending but I'll make up in the next. not quite eventful as I had hoped. And I just couldn't bring myself to do one of the more compelling scenes I was gonna have slade beat raven up like he did terra but I just don't have the heart well that's all for now my lovelies


	11. confrontation

**A/N** hello my lovelies even though this story may be drawing to a close never fear, after watching **Batman beyond-Return of the Joker**, I have a new idea for a story once this one is done. I'm going to have to severely mess with some timelines, but hey that's what fan fiction is all about right? Ok, now I think this story has about three chapters left including this one. Ok our stats are currently **49 reviews** and darned near **2800 hits** I'm speechless guys and gals thanks so much! **You rock my care bear socks right off my feet!**

Disclaimer- I couldn't think of anything witty, but **I still don't own the Gothamites or the Titans.**

**LM22102**** – **I know my darlingbut actually it's the longest chapter according to the stats page, go figure eh? It seemed really short though. Yep its getting close, and look I got you through a chapter breathing normally! Woot!

**Tolazytologin**- why thank you. Yes I know exactly what you mean. Done and done!

**Bunnysquirrel**- there you are my dear. Bored on vacation huh? That sucks. Why thank you. No worries love they were plot bunnies and by that very definition are evil little critters, they are in no way related to bunnysquirels, which I would never hurt, let alone eat. **Not Sessler and Webb!** I don't fear them, but they might bring ratty and he is scary, he ranks right there with plot bunnies. (I guess I rock huh? LOL)

**Ash**- who your like quad lingual? Lol. Ahhh that makes perfect sense (looks under computer desk for mafia) I don't want a panda at my door step, I don't have any bamboo to feed it and it'd die, how sad.

**Dellacouer**- Thank you so much, oh you'll see, actually I kinda just figured out what I'm going to do with this chapter, that is unless my muse takes control again.

**Fallen Angel561**-I take it that's a good whoa?

**ELM-Tree10**- yup it was, and I couldn't have my loyal reviewer in the Looney bin could I?

**Chica De Los Ojos Cafe**- thanks my dear, I shall.

**Little Red Ravenhood**-well thanks lovely

"Now why would I give this little gem of a gem up bat brain" with that his left fist began glowing with a red fiery energy reminiscent of the powers Trigon had bestowed on him four years ago.

"We had a deal Slade" Ravens voice was weak and she was struggling to stand, she had to have that crystal to trap her father n and she had to do it tonight.

If you could have seen behind Slades mask you would have seen him smirk he knew just how to cripple the bats and company. He snatched Raven and held her in front of him a human shield, with his other hand he flared the energy granted by the crystal and held it to ravens face.

"Any closer and my dear apprentice here gets a nice tan"

The Heros all stopped in their tracks and Ravens hand glowed with her own black energy she was ready to strike.

"Uh uh uh, Raven we wouldn't want to waste that precious energy and let daddykins come out to play would you."

With that raven lowered her hand. She was defeated. Now the real fun could start he held Raven out at an arms length with one hand and with his glowing hand sent her reeling across the cavern into the walls. Slade held out his hand and did the bring it move, with that five heros began battling Slade there were star bolts, red energy, bo staffs bat-a-rangs' sonic cannon blasts and various animal noises heard. None of which our young Tim was paying any attention to, he was tending to a now unconscious Raven.

Nevermore

Ravens emotions, each clad in her own signature color were battling Trigon. They were desperately trying to keep him contained in his prison. They were losing, they could sense it and feel the energy reserves they had dwindling to nothing he would be free, their only hope was that by some miracle they had the crystal in time to do the ceremony and send their father into oblivion.

The cavern

Tim shook Raven trying to get a response and she began to stir after a few long moments.

"ugh what happened" Raven managed rubbing her head

"Slade happened" The tone Tim used when saying slade reminded Raven very much of a certain other robin.

"Tim we've got to get that crystal now" ravens tone left no room for questions. Tim helped raven into a sitting position and looked over the battle raging just feet from them

"you stay here I'll get it" he said bounding behind the battle and out of sight he waited on his chance and when a star bolt and a cannon blast flashed in Slades face he took his chance he fired his grappling hook and swung both feet connecting with the back of Slades head, slade fell and in an attempt to catch himself dropped the crystal, seeing their opportunity the group wailed on slade and 10 minutes more and he was tied up. Batman stalked over to him he had to confirm his suspicions about the masked man.

Batman reached out and snatched the mask off Slades freshly regrown face his eyes didn't widen in surprise but Nightwing gasped involuntarily. Slade was in fact Jason Todd just as batman had suggested.

"Jason why?" Batmans voice was authoritive and Slade's smirk indicated he wasn't going to answer. However that didn't matter a gasp from raven caught the teams' attention. She was glowing just as she had in the days leading up to the end of the world. The beads of sweat on her brow indicating she was concentrating hard.

"Get the crystal to her NOW" Nightwing shouted Tim nodded picked up the little gem and ran to raven

"C'mon time to make it all right" he said placing the crystal in her hands

"I'm too weak I dunno if I can" she managed

Two strong gentle hands embraced her own, she looked up shock written all over her face

"We believe in you Raven, I believe in you" Nightwing smiled warmly at her she nodded in response

"Help me up I need to be in the center of the cave, and I need all of you to help me"

Nightwing carried her to the center and following her instructions the group made a circle around her they all focused their energy on her as support

The crystal floated in mid air as she chanted her mantra and soon enough a dark energy began to form in the crystals center the black and red angry mass seemed to be trying to escape the gem. After around 30 minutes Raven fell to the ground unconscious but now free of her fathers influence once and for all. The gem fell with a tink to the cavern floor the last thing Raven remembered was Nightwings warm smile

A/N that's all for now lovelies hope you enjoyed this chappie (again rather short but its all I could think of the details of the ceremony and fight wouldn't come to me) two chappies left lovely ones


	12. wakie wakie

**A/N**- My dear lovelies, in this chapter I cannot answer your reviews. In keeping compliant with new rule, while I believe this rule to be unfair I will comply. **Please visit my profile and follow the link to the petition I have started. It will automatically be sent to on September 21st **(I chose that day because it is my birthday) **in hopes of getting the rule changed**. So even though I cannot tell you individually how much I appreciate your comments and keep up our playful banter and the odd threat you know who you are you two. I will still continue my story. Also feel free to add the link in my profile to your own profile pages and send it in e-mails the more signatures the better. Now on with the show err fic. Oh and I'm simply stunned 3500 plus hits! I love you all!

**Disclaimer**- I now own season one of Dead Like me in a four DVD box set. **The Titans and Gothamites still aren't mine though**, I've tried diligently but I just don't have the funds to own them (sad face)

Slade was taken into custody and Raven was returned to Wayne Manor, still unconscious it was days later and she still hadn't awoken. Bruce for his part had hired a trusted doctor friend of his to look after her. He assured them all that she was merely exhausted. In truth he couldn't be more right She had used almost every last ounce of energy she had in sealing her father in that gem. Her healing abilities had come back though not in full force. Richard would smile softly every time he walked into her room and saw her glowing a soft white light surrounding her.

All the members of the house took turns watching over their friend and every one of them marveled at the look of peace on her face. It was quite clear that when she woke up she would be free of and inhibitions she used to have about showing her emotions. Currently Tim was at Ravens bedside

"Hey Emma, guess what today I watched this killer movie with Garfield **Super Human Eating Space Plants form the Moon! **It was so wicked." He continued talking to her for hours and hours she was not Raven this was Emma his sister.

Nevermore

Ravens Mindscape was a mess. The battle that defeated Trigon had lasted for only about half an hour, the damage was done all the same. The chunks of rock that usually floated about were nothing more than small pebbles. The guardians of the forbidden door had all four faces smashed beyond recognition. But slowly, ever so slowly everything was beginning to mend the pebbles became rocks became boulders until forming their floating islands the Guardians would glow then small pieces of their faces would come back together a nose here an ear there.

At the location where Trigons prison was, all the emotions in their different colored cloaks watched over a white clad Raven floating in a white energy healing herself. Logic would comment that at any moment they would be up and awake again. Pink giggled any time Richard was at the bedside and glowed when Tim was the one there. Courage busied herself exercising. Grey worried herself into a tizzy and lazy, she slept through the whole thing.

Their eyes all widened as the white clad Ravens' eyes opened and she floated to the ground touching down gracefully. She was smiling at them. This worried grey, She Never smiled at them. Never

Raven examined her mindscape and shook her head in a flash everything was back in order. She nodded at her work and signaled for everyone to gather round.

"Thank you everyone for keeping watch over our father all this time, we did it. Were finally free of his influence and I can express each and everyone of you without fear"

"Hey" grey shocked herself at her outburst but she wasn't about to be the only emotion left in the dark. She quickly covered her mouth realizing her faux paux. Raven just laughed.

"Don't worry my little worry wart I learned my lesson about suppressing you"

Grey just slinked back a bit mortified at herself.

Ravens Bedside

It was late nearly 3am Raven got the distinct feeling she wasn't in her room and she could sense several presences around her. One of which was holding her hand. She slowly opened her eyes and stretched, completely forgetting about the person holding her hand. She yawned loudly. It felt good to stretch.

"Glad to see you awake"

Richards voice startled her. He chuckled at her lightly she glared at him them promptly stuck her tongue out at him.

"How long was I out" Raven said while yawning

"Almost four days. We were all getting worried" Richard squeezed her hand

"You know better than to worry about me bird brain, I always come through in the end" she had a twinkle in her eye and, had made no move to free her hand from his, it was oddly comforting.

"Friend you have awakened?" Starfire was at her bedside now, Raven looked over at her Tamaranian friend and simply nodded while smiling. Looking over a little more she could see Cyborg and Beastboy along with Starfires now empty chair over on the far wall

"You've all been sleeping in here waiting on me?"

"Where else would we be?" Cyborg yawned and stretched

"Yea after three years were not letting you out of our sight again" Beastboy said while yawning and stretching dramatically

The smile on Ravens face was bright and she moved to sit up only to find she couldn't an initial look of shock and horror faded when from under the covers came a voice "five more minutes Bruce" Tim was asleep hugging onto her very tightly. She had become so accustomed to him sleeping with her she didn't even notice his presence until just then. She blushed feeling more than a little embarrassed. With her free hand she ruffled the sleeping boys hair. He stirred slightly allowing his eyes to focus in on ravens smiling face; with a satisfied sigh he snuggled in and fell back asleep.

Her smile faded and a frown replaced it

"I'm sorry everyone, I'm sorry I ran away three years ago, I'm sorry I caused you all to worry about me I'm sorry" she began tears starting to form in the corners of her eyes

"You don't have to apologize Raven, you did what you thought was best, whose to say any of us wouldn't have done the same if we were in your position?"

The group in the room all agreed, Raven smiled and found herself squeezing Richards' hand firmly

"Thank you all for everything my family is complete again"

A/N chappie 12 served hot with complimentary coffee hope everyone enjoyed the next chapter is going to be the prologue which will be Bruces birthday Gala please review my lovelies


	13. Epilogue

**A/N** all right lovelies, here's the EPILOGUE cause I forgot the difference between prologue and epilogue at the end of the last chappie but you all knew what I meant! Ok so story stats for you guys who rock my house off its foundations! **66 reviews** I never dreamt I'd have 10 I'm touched almost **6000 hits** this story is in **1-c2.** **12 people's** favorites and **16 people's alerts** I love you guys and gals yes I do

Disclaimer- that's right I own them that's why I write fan fiction instead of real episodes yeppers

The night of Bruce's birthday gala had arrived and the team was slightly worried. Raven hadn't come out of her room in well all day as far as anyone had seen. So it was a shock to say the least when Raven and Selena walked in the door shopping bags a plenty and their hair already fixed. Starfire had followed them in and the boys felt silly for not noticing selenas and Starfires absences as well. Figuring star and Selena were doing the "girl thing" getting ready for the party and what not.

"We were wondering where you three were" Robin covered smoothly

"OH it was most glorious we went to the mall of shopping and the parlors of beauty. Raven has become quite the rat of the mall" Starfire gushed the boys blinked

"You mean Raven is a mall rat now?" Beastboy questioned

"Only when I have to be" came her simple cheeky reply

"And you didn't zap anyone?" Cyborg just couldn't picture Raven as mall rat despite his best efforts

"I had to gently reprimand her a few times for attempting it" Selena half joked

"yea if you call hitting me upside the head gentle" Raven stated it was as close to a pout as anyone had seen Raven come Robin smirked

"Well we better get ready the Gala starts in an hour and the guests will be here any time now" Selena supplied a nod and everyone was on their way to getting dressed, the boys took no time all wearing classic tuxedos

"TIM" came a yell most distinctively ravens from upstairs

The young boy who looked quite mature in his own mini tux jumped off the couch and ran up the stairs towards his sisters room he stopped and knocked

"Come in" Raven said quite simply

"Nice dress, looks way better than the one you wore to the winter gala" Tims' compliment came out a little lopsided. Raven pulled a face remembering the awful pink frilly thing she had to wear after losing a bet with Bruce. The dress in question now was a full length Cinderella cut dress in deep purple that shimmered every time she moved, the off the shoulder style suited raven and the color was a good contrast to her charka.

"what did you want Emma?"

Raven smiled to Tim she would always be Emma, for that she was grateful.

"Our present is annoying me could you take care of him for a while?" it was then that Tim noticed the small little ball of black fur nipping at Emmas feet as she moved about her room picking out her jewelry

"Oh sure thing, come here boy, come here" Tim clapped his hands to his knees and was rewarded by the Great Dane puppy running up to him yipping happily and showering him with kisses

"Just keep the star of the evening away from his master, I cant wait to see the look on Bruces' face" Tim nodded and left Raven to finish up

Later

Everybody was down stairs waiting on the family to come out, the guests were too many for Beastboy to count, well at any rate they wouldn't stay put long enough to count he mused to himself

The guests all became quiet as Bruce and Selena came into view at the top of the stairs as they walked down behind them Emma and Tim became visible and the Titans jaws all dropped to the floor, they had no idea Raven could "DO" girly Bruces eyes scanned the audience and he waived Richard over

"You're family too get over here" Bruce smiled at the teen who walked briskly to his mentor and surrogate fathers side

"FAMILY PHOTO" cried a member of the press and the 5 arranged themselves Bruce and Selena had their arms around each other on the top row. Next Richard and Emma stood side by side and Tim on the bottom

"Bruce, Selena, put your hands on Emma and Richards shoulders and Richard put your arm around Emma" the photographer was barking out orders on how to pose she missed Emma blush, Starfire however did not, and rather than the jealousy she should be feeling right now she found herself very happy Robin hadn't looked so relaxed in years she smiled "how wonderful they look together" she mused to herself

"And Emma Richard put your arms around Tim" and finally after about 5 minutes of perfecting the pose the picture was finally taken

"WHEW" came the sigh of the makeshift family who were now able to move about freely again

as they began walking off Richard let his arm slip off of ravens shoulders and down her arm to hold on to her hand. She looked up at him questioningly and he gave her his signature smile. Surprisingly no one said anything about it, and equally as surprising was how much of a social butterfly raven had become she knew everyone at the party and was asking about their family and their children who she knew by name, during a lull in the activity Richard pulled her aside

"Since when do you "do" parties and quite well might I add" he asked, she smirked

"Lost a round of poker to the old man once we were playing for bets, the stipulation was that I attend every party while I lived with him and I had to be pleasant, it was annoying at first but I dunno it kinda grew on me" she glanced around making sure no one was in earshot "like a fungus" she finished and Richard laughed and hard

"PRESENTS IN 5 MINUTES" came selenas voice over a microphone she had borrowed from the dj

"Tim" Raven said aloud and ran looking for the young boy who was no where to be found she was about ready to strangle him when a pull on her dress caught her attention, behind her stood a smiling boy holding a box with whimpers and wines coming out of it

"Shhhhh little guy just a few more minutes and you'll meet your new owner" Emma cooed to t he box, and as if understanding the little creature stilled and quieted

"He's smart" Tim said and he received a nod from Emma

"Oh there you are" Richard had finally found them "you worried me"

a little while later after Bruce had opened all the presents Selena grabbed the mic once again

"Seems we've forgotten one present, kids come up here and give this old goat his gift" the room was filled with laughter and Richard found himself being dragged up towards where Bruce was seated by the wrist, he blinked realizing he had been lost in thought

Bruces eyebrow quirked as his three "children" walked to him, Tim carrying a single box, had they all gone together to get a present? Tim layed the box on his adopted fathers lap and waited expectantly as Bruce undid the top. The old mans' eyes widened in shock as he looked down at the sleek little pup and then he smiled as he reached in to pick up the little thing, it licked his hand after the pup was visible the room was filled in awwwwwwww's

"what are you going to name him?" Emma asked

Bruce seemed to carefully regard the pup for a bit then began thinking out loud

"Hmm he'll get too big to be called squirt he seems pretty smart too"

Bruce sat the puppy down and patted his head "hmm, sit boy" the pup did as it was commanded

"Wow he's a real ace" Tim said out loud when he really meant to think it

"Yes, yes he is" Bruce agreed "ACE IT IS" the guests cheered and the little pup barked at them earning him giggles from the crowd

A/N yup and that's how it ends sorry took so long just been busy and writing my other story along with this hope it was ok I think I may do a sequel to this and gasp I've finished a story can you believe it! Please and thank you on the reviews as always 


End file.
